


Until It Hurts - Me toque até doer. Me ame até doer

by mysweetpain



Series: Until It [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Child Murder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love/Hate, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetpain/pseuds/mysweetpain





	1. Epígrafe

> __
> 
> _"Á todos aqueles que conquistaram um amor verdadeiro_
> 
> _E sobreviveram as consequências da jornada"_


	2. Capítulo Um - O Começo da Ruína

O toque do celular a fez acordar sobressaltada. Piscou algumas vezes, aturdida, tentou abrandar seu coração que estava subitamente veloz. Em pouco tempo seus olhos se adequaram a escuridão que a gélida noite trazia. Seu olhar pousou no relógio digital que repousava sobre um criado mudo, ao lado de um abajur. _3:27 da manhã._

_Quem diabos ligava à essa hora?_

Pegou o aparelho, que continuava a tocar irritantemente, e atendeu sem nem mesmo olhar quem seria o interruptor de seu sono.

\- Alô? – Bonnie disse em uma voz que era sonolenta e irritadiça

\- _Bonnie?_ – Uma voz masculina familiar soou do outro lado da linha

\- Derek? – Ela franziu o cenho – O que aconteceu?

_\- Tem como você me encontrar?_

\- O que aconteceu? – Bonnie repetiu a pergunta, abruptamente desperta. Aflição tomando conta de seu peito.

 _\- É o Kai_ – Ele respondeu

A expressão de Bonnie endureceu

\- Chego aí em 10 minutos – Disse e desligou.

_..._

A rua tinha iluminação pública precária e se não fosse pela placa neon piscando logo a frente, Bonnie duvidava que pudesse identificar a boate que fora indicada por Derek, um dos amigos de Kai.

Ela estacionou o carro na entrada da mesma, não gostando nem um pouco de quão deserta a rua estava. A música que era tocada dentro do estabelecimento reverberava do lado externo a uma altura, no mínimo, incômoda.

Bonnie saiu do veículo e se abraçou por conta da baixa temperatura que fazia naquela madrugada. Um choque térmico entre seu corpo quente e o tempo amenos fez ela tremer ligeiramente, o fino casaco que pegou apressadamente antes de deixar seu apartamento pareceu não provocar diferença.

Procurou com o olhar qualquer alma viva que houvesse por perto, mas não encontrou ninguém, ela bufou em claro sinal de impaciência.

\- Bonnie? – Foi chamada por uma voz familiar, ela girou nos calcanhares e encontrou Derek com o rosto azul, devido à luz da mesma cor da placa de neon da boate.

Ela se aproximou, preocupação estampada em cada traço

\- Onde ele está? – Foi diretamente ao ponto e quis fingir não se importar com o olhar compassivo e pesaroso do rapaz para si

_..._

Era um beco desprovido de alguma fonte de luz exceto pela luz inerme da Lua. Bonnie se encontrava nos fundos da tal boate, quando uma silhueta moveu-se em meio a escuridão.

\- Kai? – Ela arregalou os olhos e ele respondeu com palavras desconexas – O que aconteceu com você? – Sua voz se embargou por conta da angústia de ver o namorado jogado em um beco, como um desabrigado que tinha a existência ignorada pelas outras pessoas.

 _\- Bonnie!_ – Kai exclamou desnecessariamente quando a mesma surgiu em seu campo de visão, o hálito de bebida alcoólica que exalou dele quando Bonnie tentou o levantar a deixou zonza por breves instantes

\- Está bêbado – Ela disse seca

\- _Como um gambá –_ Engrolou, soltando uma risada logo em seguida

\- O que fizeram com ele, Derek? – Bonnie perguntou

\- Eu não sei, eu tinha vindo aqui para encontrar uns amigos para aproveitar a noite e encontrei ele no bar, quando eu vi ele estava aqui fora, já bêbado. Bonnie assentiu com um gesto de cabeça

\- Vem – Tentou passar o braço de Kai por seus ombros para ergue-lo, mas não teve cooperação por parte do Parker

\- _Não, eu não quero sair daqui. Estava me divertindo_ – Ele protestou como uma criança malcriada

\- Derek, você me ajuda? – Bonnie quase implorou

\- Claro – Passou para o lado direito do Parker e colocou o braço forte do mesmo em seus ombros simultaneamente a Bonnie

\- _Por que você é sempre uma estraga prazeres, Bonnie?_ – Kai reclamou novamente, mas foi ignorado, essa declaração abalou Bonnie, mesmo que ela não admitisse.

\- Vamos levar ele até meu carro – Ela seguiu apoiando Kai juntamente a Derek até onde o veículo se encontrava.

Abriu a porta com dificuldade e com mais dificuldade ainda colocou o Parker em seu interior

Ele não parava de resmungar palavras sem sentido, provavelmente para ofender Bonnie

\- Não vai precisar de ajuda com ele? – Derek se voluntariou

\- Não, obrigada Derek – Bonnie sorriu fracamente para ele – Desculpe por Kai ter causado transtorno

\- Está tudo bem – Ele sorriu sincero e Bonnie retribuiu embora seu sorriso fosse forçado

\- Até mais – Ela se despediu com um aceno e entrou no carro, ligando a ignição.

Olhou para o banco do passageiro e constatou que Kai cochilava, ainda murmurando palavras aleatórias vez ou outra.

Suas mãos apertaram o volante além do recomendável e lágrimas silenciosas fluíam por seu rosto.

Será que tudo estava acabado e Bonnie se recusara a aceitar?

O pensamento lhe causou uma fisgada no peito, fazendo o volume das lágrimas aumentar consideravelmente, um soluço escapou dos lábios dela e rapidamente sua cabeça girou para o lado direito, verificando se Kai não havia acordado com o ruído. Nada. Dormindo feito pedra.

Bonnie fungou tentando conter o pranto, não queria que fosse flagrada por Kai nesse estado deplorável. Seu orgulho não permitia que ela mostrasse fraqueza com frequência diante de outras pessoas, nem das próprias melhores amigas. O caminho fora percorrido em total silêncio, mas na mente de Bonnie barulho de uma mente conturbada imperava.

_..._

\- Vamos, Kai, acorde – Bonnie sacudiu o moreno pela enésima vez, na tentativa de tentar acorda-lo

\- Só mais 5 minutos, mãe – Murmurou afastando as mãos de Bonnie

\- Kai, acorda! – Ela gritou irritada, fazendo o Parker abrir os olhos de supetão

\- _Droga_ , Bonnie! – Exclamou alterado – Para de gritar

\- Você não acordou por bem, então que fosse por mal – Ela deu de ombros – Vem, vamos subir – Bonnie serviu de suporte para Kai novamente até a chegada no não tão suntuoso apartamento que ela habitava.

Arrastou o Parker até o banheiro de seu quarto e começou a despir as roupas que fediam a nicotina e tabaco dele.

\- Vai abusar de mim, Bennett? – Perguntou sarcástico – Aproveitou a oportunidade de eu não estar em condições de me defender para atacar, não é?

Bonnie revirou os olhos, ignorando a provocação dele e terminou de tirar a calça jeans de lavagem escura que antes Kai usava.

O deixou ainda meio grogue sentado na tampa da privada e ligou o chuveiro na água fria. Levantou Kai novamente, a muito custo e o colocou debaixo da ducha.

\- Essa água está congelando! – Ele protestou tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Bonnie para sair debaixo do fluxo de água gelada

\- Quieto – Ela resmungou, mas Kai era mais forte e acidentalmente – ou não – a puxou para o chuveiro, fazendo suas roupas encharcarem-se em questão de segundos e seus queixos embaterem-se em reação à queda brusca de temperatura

\- Kai! – Ela esbravejou

Ele riu divertido e Bonnie esqueceu momentaneamente da raiva por estar totalmente ensopada e contemplou o som da risada de Kai e apreciou as sensações que ele ainda causava nela. Ele abriu os olhos cinzentos subitamente, fitando os verdes de Bonnie profundamente. Kai avançou um passo e Bonnie recuou a mesma quantidade, ele avançou novamente e ela como se em um reflexo retrocedeu mais uma vez, o coração batia freneticamente e sua respiração tornou-se rarefeita. Suas costas encontraram algo sólido. A parede. Ela praguejou mentalmente por não ter, pelo menos, um banheiro maior.

\- Tem medo de mim, Bon? – Um lampejo de mágoa transpareceu nas íris de Kai. Ela não respondeu, a cordas vocais de modo repentino travaram-se e nenhum som podia se externar. Engoliu em seco, tentando diluir o nó que se formou em sua garganta

Kai – notoriamente mais lúcido por conta do choque térmico que a água provocou – colocou as mãos de cada lado do rosto de Bonnie, a encurralando; o hálito quente misturado com o odor de álcool constituiu uma mistura perigosa que fez um calor, há muito não sentido, atravessar o corpo dela. Ela nem percebeu quando ele fechou o registro, interrompendo o curso da água, se encontrava entorpecida de mais para tal feito.

O rosto do Parker chegava cada vez mais perto do de Bonnie, mas ela não reagiu para tentar impedir; sua mente, parcialmente desligada, não conseguiu pensar em uma saída exceto aguardar pelo que, consequentemente, a aproximação dele traria. Um beijo.

Bonnie percebeu quão eufórica e ansiosa estava naquele momento; era inegável que amava Kai, como poderia contradizer essa constatação se cada poro de seu corpo clamava por ele?

Mas qual seria o final desse amor, era um mistério e Bonnie estava incerta sobre querer desvenda-lo.

Sua mente apagou quando os lábios quentes e avermelhados de Kai roçaram nos dela, interrompendo todo e qualquer devaneio;  quando deu por si, Bonnie já tinha entrelaçado o pescoço dele com os braços finos, os dedos embrenhados no emaranhado negro molhado do cabelo de Kai, quase como em um reflexo involuntário. Ele sorriu de canto, percebendo a expectativa dela, e suas mãos desceram até a cintura curvilínea de Bonnie e causaram um leve aperto ali fazendo a mesma soltar um suspiro através de seus lábios entreabertos.

Finalmente as bocas se uniram em um beijo que primeiramente era calmo e de nostalgia, o que não durou muito mais tempo, pois logo se tornou selvagem e repleto de volúpia; Bonnie entrelaçou a cintura de Kai com as próprias pernas, sem partir um beijo por um milésimo de segundo sequer. Sabia que talvez quando acordasse, assim que o Sol despontasse no horizonte, estaria imersa em profundo arrependimento por esse acontecimento, mas ela afastou esses pensamentos e toda sua concentração foi tentar amainar os batimentos apressados de seu coração.

\- Eu te amo, Bon – Confessou Kai, interrompendo o beijo. A declaração a pegou desprevenida e Bonnie abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes sucessivamente, um tanto quanto aturdida.

\- Eu também – Ela sorriu e o olhar faiscante dela pareceu refletir no cinzento e enigmático dele e quando ambos chegaram à cama, as roupas formavam uma trilha até lá e seus corpos além de molhados, começavam a esquentar com o intenso calor corporal que era trocado de um para outro.

E ali, amparada pelos braços do namorado, o frio que sentira se extinguiu como em um passe de mágica.


End file.
